


Darkling, I listen by You_Light_The_Sky  (Podfic by watsontastic)

by watsontastic (between_spaces)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Corpses, Loosely Based on Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Magical Realism, Mention of body parts, Minor Character Death, Romance, bad technology, creepiness, creepy music, foreign accent, listen to at own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/between_spaces/pseuds/watsontastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one who enters old London ever comes out. They say that the beast devours them. When his sister disappears, John ventures into the dead zone beyond the wall, and finds a brilliant madman under a terrible curse..."(Summary by You_light_the_sky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkling, I listen by You_Light_The_Sky  (Podfic by watsontastic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkling, I Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396130) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> ****
> 
> # This is my first attempt to record my own voice for a Podfic. I am not a native speaker, just to give you a fair warning. 
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> * I started this for a friend who commutes to work and likes listening to podfics. So don't be too harsh. :)
>   
> 
> * It's a fun project that I might continue if someone wants me to.  
> 
> * This is to show my respect and never-ending adoration for [You_Light_The_Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396130/chapters/651198)  
> 
> 
> * Please check out her work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky)  
> 

**Length** : 48 mins / **Size** :41 MB / Format: mp3

 **Music** : Dark and Ambient

Download from here: [[ **1**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3-WPIZ0zbH_R1NYeGlabUVyOTA/view?usp=sharing)]


End file.
